Custody
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: Brian soon finds himself the guardian of Molly after Jennifer is killed. [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

"I'm what?" Brian looked between Melanie and Tucker.

They were all sitting around in the waiting room on news of the four members of their family that had been seriously injured in the bombing of Babylon just three hours before. Jennifer, Lindsay, Justin and Michael had all been seriously injured from the blast and had all been rushed into surgery around the same time. The rest of the group were a mess. Debbie had a sprained ankle, Emmett broke his arm but the rest were just small cuts and bruises. They were also all covered in ash from the bombing. Debbie sat in one of the chairs, her head on Carl's shoulder. Ted and Emmett were sitting with Ben on the other side of the room. Daphne sat alone while Brian talked with Melanie and Tucker. All had tears in their eyes. Not just because they had all just been in a bombing, not just because four family members had been seriously injured and needed surgery, but because they had just recieved news of one. Jennifer had died on the operating table twenty minutes ago.

Melanie sighed, "Jennifer has written documents stating that if she or Justin are unable to care for Molly, you are to be given guardianship over her."

Brian blinked and licked his chapped, dry and ash covered lips. "What about Craig? He is her father."

"Yes but Jennifer has primary custody of Molly and therefore makes all the decisions and responsabilities of Molly but in this case she can no longer do so." Melanie replied, "And with Justin also unable at this time, you are next on the list."

"But why me?"

"She didn't want Molly living soley with Craig." Tucker finally spoke, "Craig wants to move away and take Molly with him but Jennifer wanted to keep Molly and Justin together as best as possible."

"If I refuse, who does she go to?" Brian asked, already knowing he wouldn't be refusing to take care of the youngest Taylor.

"Craig." Melanie replied, "But Molly is also old enough to decide on her own."

"So if Craig takes me to court and you know he will once he finds out." Brian stated.

Melanie nodded, understanding what he was asking. "The court will ask Molly who she would like to stay with and why. It will be taken into consideration and most likely Molly will get her way."

"But I don't have the room at the loft." Brian sighed.

"Your best bet would to stay at Jennifer's condo." Tucker insisted, "That way, Molly would still be in farmiliar surroundings. Her room, her house. She's already had to move once less then four years ago and is still getting settled. Now this."

Brian nodded, "That makes sense."

"I was able to call and get a hold of the friend's parents that Molly was staying with last night. They are willing to keep Molly for the night and possibly the weekend if needed." Melanie added, "Craig is away for the next two weeks on business and nobody has been able to get a hold of him to tell him about Jennifer."

"Good. This will give me two weeks to tell Molly and try and help her." Brian nodded, "I'll leave her be for the night but I'll need the address to pick her up tomorrow."

Melanie nodded, "I've got it."

Brian looked around at the family and sighed. It was going to be a long night. They had already lost one member and three others were hanging in the balance. He slowly took a seat next to Daphne and took her hand into his own. He leaned his head back against the wall but didn't dare close his eyes. All he would see was the blinding white light just before the bomb went off and then the chaos as he searched for Justin and how he had found his partner stuck under a beam that had fallen from the ceiling. Daphne shifted in her chair and rested her head against his shoulder as she had just before it had been announced that Jennifer had died and Melanie needed to talk with him.

"I'll help with Molly whenever I can." Daphne whispered, "She's like a little sister to me too."

"Thank you." Brian whispered back.

It was around eleven in the morning when Brian pulled up to the house of Molly's friend to collect the young girl. He was sure she had not been told about what had happened the night before. Getting out of the car, Brian hesitated for a second before heading up the porch and ringing the doorbell. He only had to wait a minute before the door opened to reveal an older looking woman, possibly in her late forties with round wired rimmed glasses and black hair.

"Brian?" The woman asked.

Brian nodded, "I assume Melanie Marcus called again."

"She did." The woman nodded, "I'm Karyn, Rachel's mother. Please, come in. The girls are upstairs."

Brian stepped into the house and moved to allow Karyn to shut the door.

"We haven't told Molly anything," Karyn stated, "But she does know that you are the one picking her up."

"Thank you," Brian said sadly, "For not telling her and for keeping her for the night."

"Of course. I'm really sorry about your lose." Karyn frowned, "Jennifer was a good friend. Is there any news on Justin?"

Brian shook his head, "He's out of surgery but they don't think he's out of the woods yet. He may have to have surgery again."

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard two sets of feet running down the stairs and suddenly Molly was standing in front of them. Rachel stood right next to her, both were looking at Brian.

"Hey!" Molly smiled up at him, "Why isn't Mom or Tucker picking me up?"

Brian opened his mouth to say something but what, he didn't know. Then he saw Molly shrug.

"Do I get to come back to the loft for the day with you and Justin?" Molly made a face, "Mom and Tucker and spending the day together aren't they. Ew!"

Brian wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to cry. Jennifer had quickly become another mother to him after he and Justin had finally gotten their act together three years ago and started a real relationship. A real commited relationship. Brian and Justin had also started taking Molly from time to time to give Jennifer a break and so brother and sister could spend time together. They also took Gus and Jenny Rebecca sometimes when Molly was with them.

"Are you ready to go?" Brian found himself asking.

"Yeah." Molly turned and hugged her best friend, "See ya!"

Molly followed Brian out the door after they said their goodbyes to Rachel and her mother. They got into the Corvette and Brian headed for the loft. He had been there earlier to shower and change and get something to eat, though he didn't eat. He couldn't at the time. He couldn't sleep either. Now, he needed to tell Molly what happened and collect the bags he had packed to stay with Molly at the condo. Molly just kept chatting away about what she and Rachel did all night. They had tried to stay awake as long as they could. They had wanted to watch TV (which caused Brian to tense), but Rachel's mother said they couldn't watch TV because it was so late and they should get to bed.

Parking in front of the lot building, Molly was already out of the car and waiting at the door before Brian had even turned off the car. Taking a deep breath because he knew what he was going to need to do once they got up to the loft, he unlocked the door and they headed inside. They took the elevator up to the loft and Brian quickly let Molly inside. She rushed in, expecting to see Justin waiting for them. She looked around and then back at Brian who was still silent as he closed and locked the door. He was setting the alarm when he heard Molly returning from the bedroom.

"Where's Justin?" She asked, standing in the middle of the loft.

Brian closed his eyes. It was now or never. He voted for never, but he had to. Taking another deep breath, he opened his eyes and turned to the twelve year old, who had crossed her arms and stood still in the middle of the loft. He still couldn't believe after two years just how much she really looked like Justin. The only real difference was her strawberry blonde hair to Justin's golden blond. Their nose and eyes were the same. They looked so much like Jennifer as well.

"Why don't we sit down." He headed for the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, not moving from her spot.

Brian stopped walking and looked at the young girl. Something showed in his eyes because suddenly Molly's shoulders slumped and her arms fell to her sides.

"Where is Justin? Why didn't Mom pick me up?" She demanded.

"Molly..."

"Just tell me!"

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, "There was an accident last night."

"What kind of accident?"

Brian looked back at Molly. "You knew we were all at Babylon last night."

Molly nodded.

"Something happened. A... a bomb."

Brian heard Molly gasp. "Are my mom and Justin okay? What about everyone else?"

Brian took two strides to make to to Molly's side and knelt down so he was almost eye level with her. "Mol, a lot of people were hurt last night. Including your mom and Justin."

Tears started running down the young girl's cheek.

"Last I heard this morning, Justin was doing okay."

Molly nodded. "And my mom?"

Brian opened his mouth to say something but Molly already knew. She violently shook her head as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"No!" She pushed Brian away and ran for the door.

Brian fell back but was on his feet and wrapping Molly up in his arms as she cried and screamed and punched at his chest. He didn't say anything or do anything but hold the young girl. Eventually she fell silent. She slumped against him and he knew she had tired herself out with the punching and the crying. Lifting her into his arms, Brian carried her to the bed and laid her down, taking off her shoes before covering her with the duvet. He then left the room and went to the phone to call the hospital. Most of the family were still there waiting on more news of the other three.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Brian was aware of when he woke the next morning was the kink in his neck and the pain in his back from sleeping on the sofa. He could vaguely remember falling asleep a little after two in the morning after getting a call that Lindsay had crashed but they were able to stablize her and that the doctor thinks Michael will be waking up soon. He had wanted to go out and get drunk and fucked up but he had a little girl to think about. A little girl who as Brian opened his eyes, was currently sitting Indian style on the floor between the coffee table and sofa near his head and just staring at him.

"I want to go see Justin."

Brian caught the wobble of her voice, it he also noted the demanding tone. He sighed and shuffled into a sitting position as Molly crawled onto the sofa where his head had just been. Sitting on her knees, she leaned forward, closer to him. Brian was use to being around Molly and the girl was not shy around him anymore but she rarely got any closer then just sitting next to him while watching TV. Now she was practically sitting on his lap and staring up at him.

"I want to go see Justin."

Brian nodded, "How about some breakfast first?"

"No. Justin first."

"Mol, it's seven in the morning."

"So."

"So shower and breakfast first." He stood and cracked his back.

"No!" Molly yelled, also standing up. "I want to go and see my brother, right now!"

Brian rolled his eyes. Molly was definitally like her older brother. Brian turned to look down at the little girl whose eyes were brimmed with unshed tears and he knew he was lost.

"Fine. At least a shower and we'll pick something up on the way to the hospital."

Molly crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Good, you first. You know where you're clothes are?"

"Duh."

Molly stomped her way through the bedroom and over to the dresser, pulling the bottom most drawer open to grab her clothes. She slammed the dresser drawer clothes and headed into the bathroom, closing the door a little to harshly. Brian winced at every loud sound but didn't move until he heard the water in the shower running. He then groaned and made his way to the coffee machine to start it. He was going to need a lot of aspirin and coffee to live through the terror he knew was Molly Taylor.

By the time they both had their showers and were ready to go, Molly had gone from angry to screaming to crying to angry again to something Brian didn't know what the fuck it was; all the while he had three cups of coffee and had taken four extra strenth aspirins already. So not the have the wrath or tears of one Molly Taylor again, he didn't fight her on where to get breakfast and went straight to the nearest McDonald's. He ordered himself another coffee while she got the pancakes and an orange juice. She thankfully ate the pancakes without syrup so he didn't have to worry about her getting it all over his jeep.

She sat silently eating during the drive to the hospital. When they were parked and out of the jeep, she quickly took hold on Brian's hand in an almost death grip as they headed into the building. Brian couldn't blame her. He didn't exactly want to be there either. They made it to the third floor where Justin, Lindsay and Michael all had their own rooms. Debbie, Ben and Melanie were all sitting in the halls but all three were cleaned up and in different clothes then the day before.

"Brian." Ben noticed them first, "Hello Molly."

"Hi." Molly whispered.

Brian knew that she wasn't shy around the gang. She had been around them enough through the diner and family dinners and when they would just randomly show up at the loft when she was there. Brian looked down at her before turning back to the other family members.

"Any other news?" He asked.

Melanie shook her head, "None of them have crashed since last night but none have woken up yet either."

Brian nodded, "Where are Gus and J.R.?"

"With Emmett." Melanie replied, "I was wondering if you..."

Brian cut her off, "I'll pick them up after Molly sees Justin. They can stay with us as long as they need to."

"Thank you."

"Where's Justin?" Molly asked, looking up at Brian and making her seem like she was five years old again.

"I'll take her in." Melanie stood, "I think Daphne is in there right now."

"Thanks."

Molly released Brian's hand and took Melanie's as they headed down the hall and walked into a room on the left. Brian sat down next to Debbie and instantly took her hand into his own. He squeezed her hand and she returned it before turning to look at him.

"Did you tell her?"

Brian nodded, "She beat the shit out of me and cried herself to sleep. She stayed asleep the rest of the day and night."

"It's not right. That little girl has been through so much. She's lost her mother and now she could..."

Brian cut her off, "Don't. Just don't."

Debbie closed her mouth after looking at him again and nodded. They all fell silent as they just sat there. A few minutes later Daphne came walking down the hall and sat on Brian's right, instantly resting her head on his shoulder and taking his free hand in both of hers.

"How did she seem when she came into the room?" Brian asked, not taking his eyes away from the door down the hall.

"She started crying and wanted to run over to him but Melanie had told her that she couldn't. She was sitting in the chair holding his hand and talking when I left." Daphne replied barely above a whisper.

"She shouldn't even be in there." Ben noted.

"I don't give a shit. Justin is the only family she has left." Brian replied, "Besides us. She just lost her mother. If the doctor or nurses try to cause trouble I'll deal with it."

Daphne giggled, "I'm sure punching out the doctor would solve the problem."

"That was one time." Brian defended himself, "He was hitting on Justin while we were there after he had an allergic reaction to something."

"You punched a doctor?" Ben asked

"More like kicked his ass," Daphne laughed. "I had just walked in after getting the call from Jennifer that Justin had a bad reaction to something. Justin had jumped out of bed to hold Brian back. I think he got in two good punches and possible a kick to the doctor's ribs before security was called."

"What happened?"

Brian shrugged, "The doctor didn't press charges and I wasn't thrown out of the hospital."

"Justin sweet talked his way with both the doctor and security officer." Daphne added, "A different doctor came in later and made sure to stay at least ten feet away from Brian and from Justin until he had to check something."

They all laughed and it felt good for a minute before they all turned to see Justin's hospital door open and Molly come running down the hall, tears running down her face. As she was just about to pass them and keep running, Brian leaned forward out of his chair, landing hard on his knee on the floor he caught her around the middle with his arm. She shruggled for a minute before realizing that Brian was the one holding her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his jacket Melanie came down the hall looking a little worse for ware.

"I'm sorry, she got a little angry and then just bolted when I told her she couldn't stay longer." Melanie explained.

"It's okay." Brian stated as he ran his free hand through Molly's hair and tried to calm the young girl down.

It was almost two hours later and rounding on lunchtime when Brian and Molly left the hospital, heading to Debbie's to pick up Gus and the baby. Brian had gone in to see Justin for a few minutes after calming Molly down and leaving her with Daphne. He couldn't believe how pale Justin looked when the blond was already really pale to begin with. The only thing that stopped Brian from finally breaking down and crying himself was the fact of the constant beeping of the heart monitor and that a nurse had walked in not a minute after him. He also checked on Lindsay and Michael each for a few minutes before he headed back to the group in the hall. Ben had gone in to sit with Michael once again and Melanie was outside on her phone talking with Emmett.

After picking Gus and Jenny Rebecca up from Emmett, after lunch of course, they went back to the loft to pick up Brian's things and then headed to Melanie and Lindsay's to pick up things for the kids before making their way to Jennifer's where they were going to be staying for a while. Brian still needed to get a hold of Jennifer's main lawyer about her funeral and other arrangements but he didn't want to deal with all that just yet. He set up Gus and Jenny Rebecca in Justin's old room, a room that had only been used for a month after the bashing before Justin had moved back in with Brian while Molly went to lay down in her own room. Brian suspected she had gone into Jennifer's room instead.


End file.
